


A Different Kind Of Trap

by Master_Langdon



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Begging, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Kinks, Hate Sex, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knifeplay, M/M, Mentors, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Reverse bear trap, Saw Traps, Scat, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Torture, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: John found out about the inescapable traps, and he isn't pleased at all. He decides to teach the inferior copycat killer a lesson.He gives his victims a chance of survival and rehabilitation, and as such he will offer Mark Hoffman the same, but he, too, has to pay a price. A steep price. Not only does it damage his body, but also his pride.For his other apprentice, Dr. Lawrence Gordon, it is more of a treat - a reward, even.On hold until 19-11-2019





	1. Chapter 1

Mark found himself in a dark room. He didn't need sight to know that he was bare. The tiles were cold beneath his body. His limbs trembled as he struggled to get to his knees. He didn't dare stand straight out of fear what would happen if he did. One wrong move could cost him his life. He knew perfectly who had put him... wherever the fuck he was, and he was all too aware of the man's fondness for traps. He also knew what he was there for: he had ignored Jigsaw's rules and made escape impossible. Despite his own views about giving people second chances, he had agreed to play by someone else's rules.

'John...?' he called out. 'John, I'm sorry!'

Some would call the infamous murderer merciful, for he always allowed escape, but most would call him a sadistic murderer, for the possibility of escape always came with a steep price. The idea frightened Mark. If John was to be labeled as a sadistic murderer, what would they label him? Trapping someone the way he did without offering them a chance of escape was worse than just blasting someone's brains out. The agony his victims undoubtedly suffered... Mark couldn't imagine himself surviving such a scene. He would sit, paralyzed with fear, as the timer would count down.

Suddenly the door opened, allowing a small beam of dull light to illuminate the room he was in. Several seconds later, someone switched the overhead lights on. Two by two, the lights started to hum before switching on. Mark was temporarily blinded by the brightness of the light, but he forced his eyes to get used to the sudden expulsion from the dark in which he woke up.

When he was finally able to look without squeezing his eyes nearly shut, he directed his gaze to the door. There stood John "Jigsaw" Kramer, with his signature cloak around him, hood up. Beside him stood Dr. Lawrence Gordon. He too was fully clothed, whereas Mark was still bare - a contrast the latter didn't like in the least.

'What do you want from me?' he asked, rushing to a nearby wall to rest his back against it and pull his legs up to his chest in an attempt to preserve even a slimmer of his modesty. From two sides, washing basins hung from the walls. They were unhygienic and Mark found it very unpleasant to be in one room with them, but he would clean every single item in this room with his tongue if it could save him from John and Lawrence's wrath.

'We don't intend to hurt you', John promised. 'But we do intend to teach you a lesson.'

'You didn't follow the rules', Lawrence chipped in. 'You know better than anyone else that disobedience will be punished.'

Mark remained silent.

'You must have noticed that you are naked', said Lawrence. 'We know that you are a proud man. You are proud of your accomplishments, trivial as they may be. You're proud of your ability to hide your affiliation with the Jigsaw murderer. But the pride caused you to be incautious. It is pride, that we intend to rid you from.'

'Don't tell me about me!' Mark hissed, puffing his chest and making himself tall for as far as he could from his sitting position.

'Shut up!' Lawrence snapped. 'Shut the fuck up!' With a frustrated growl, he strode forward. When he reached Mark, he pulled the man up by his arm, squeezing hard enough to bruise, raising his other hand to slap him across the face. 'Don't try to deny it: you are a proud motherfucker.'

Pride was not the only reason why Lawrence wanted to slam the man's face into the wall right now. He could think of a million reasons why he would want to hurt Mark beyond recovery, but he managed to refrain himself from hurting the man.

'Calm down', replied John, walking over to the two quarreling men. He placed one hand on Lawrence's arm to guide it down. 'Remember: a man doesn't punish to satisfy his need for vengeance, but to teach someone else that they should have acted differently.'

'But if he can, he may enjoy "teaching" their... victims', Lawrence replied. He was less rebellious towards John, both out of fear and out of respect. He didn't care for Mark at all, and he would gladly let the man die - he imagined regularly how he would chain the man up in this particular bathroom and throw the hacksaw out to let him starve to death - but he didn't dare express these desires to his mentor. Mark had his uses. And now he was going to fulfill a sexual use.

'As if I have anything to learn from you', Mark snarled, pulling his arm free from Lawrence's bruising grip.

'As a matter of fact, you have a lot to learn from him.' John took his time to scan Mark with a calculating gaze. The man was visibly uncomfortable with being bare in front of two of his apprentices.

'Asshole!' Mark spat at Lawrence. 'You think he values you so much, but you mean nothing to him. You mean no more than I do.'

'That, my friend, is delusion', John explained. 'And delusion stems from pride.'

'What do you intend to do about it? Body-shame me into submission?' Usually, he didn't mouth off against John, but he was about to lose his temper already. 'You can't hurt me with words.'

'But we can hurt you with physical actions', Lawrence retorted.

Mark decided to take his chances and make a sprint for the door. He managed to reach it and run through, unsure but simultaneously uncaring what would be outside of the stained bathroom. He ran until he reached the trapdoor through which all of the previous victims had entered. His physical condition had never been great, but now he had reached the end of his capacity. He groaned as he tried to push the trapdoor open.

Footsteps indicated that the capturers were nearby - or at least one of them. Lawrence had followed immediately after his prey had fled. He had no intention of letting the man get away. Mark doubled his efforts when he started to hear Lawrence's labored breathing.

Two seconds later, he felt a needle pierce his neck. He brought his arm up to feel where the needle had struck, and perhaps he could pull it out before it would release its contents. A gloved hand went to hold him by the neck as the other pushed the drugs into his system.

'Fuck you!' Mark shouted angrily. 'Fuck you, you motherfucker!'

After a short struggle, Mark started to feel drowsy. His sight blurred and everything started to fade. The last thing he noticed before going unconscious was something pressing into his back. He didn't need to see it to know what it was.

***

The first thing Mark noticed when he came to, was that there was something around his ankle. Yet again he didn't need look at it to know what it was. The bastards had cuffed him to a pipe. The same pipe Adam was still attached to. His capturers towered over him with smirks on their faces. John had removed his cloak to reveal that he was dressed casually underneath.

'There is no escape', Lawrence assured him. 'You are stuck here, at our mercy.'

'I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!' Mark shouted, rising to meet their eye level.

'Do you truly think we would be so stupid as to leave anything dangerous within your reach?' John replied, calm as ever.

'You are so fucking pathetic!' Mark suddenly snarled, pricking his finger into John's chest. 'You kill because people behave "distasteful" in your eyes, but when I do it, it's a crime! What makes your philosophy so much better than mine? You punish criminals, so do I! That fucking asshole killed my sister! She was all I had!'

'I dispense justice and I give people the chance to appreciate their lives, whereas you kill out of anger', John explained, moving Mark's accusative hand away from himself.

'Justice my ass!' Mark shouted. 'He was a fucking animal! He didn't deserve a chance! He killed my sister!'

'I know that', John reassured him. 'I know your pain, but that is not an excuse to kill.'

'You fucking hypocritic little shits! Both of you!'

Then, John did something he had never done before: he raised his hand and slapped Mark across the face.

'Listen to me, detective', he hissed, grabbing Mark by the shoulders with surprising force. 'We all know that you are wrong. You acted wrongly.'

Those words had a larger impact on Mark than John had expected. The man started to cry, leaning into John's near fatherly grip. He felt as if he was a small boy again when he wrapped his arms around John's body.

'He killed her...!' Mark sobbed into John's shoulder. 'He killed my little angel...! I didn't know what else to do...'

Despite his earlier anger at Mark's accusing words, he patted the man on the back in an awkward attempt to offer any form of comfort. This made him quite uncomfortable. Even Jill had never thrown herself into his arms, crying her heart out. John shot a nervous glance at Lawrence, but the latter couldn't bring himself to care about the detective.

'It's alright, Mark', John whispered into Mark's ear. 'I know how much she meant to you, and how much her death pained you. The pain will never fully disappear, but you can't wallow in your sadness forever. At some point, you have to move on.'

'I know', Mark sniffled.

'That point is now', Lawrence said, pulling Mark away from what felt like his safe haven. Lawrence threw Mark onto the floor, near Adam's corpse. Upon seeing the corpse, Mark was reminded of that which would come eventually: death. And he prayed that death would come quick.

'If you are going to kill me anyway, then do it quickly', Mark hissed at his captors, the way a threatened snake would hiss at its attacker.

'If we wanted to kill you, we would've done so already', Lawrence said. 'But before we do any of that, you need to be rehabilitated.'

Mark didn't even ask how. At the moment he just wanted to be left alone to suffer in silence and darkness. But he knew that if he expressed that desire, he would have them here all day. Or was it night? He didn't know.

'We intend to cure you of your pride', Lawrence smirked at the man on the floor as he slid one hand into the pocket of his suit jacket. When he took it out, Mark noticed a small tube of anal lubricant, and he immediately knew what they were going to do, or at least: what Lawrence was going to do. He couldn't imagine John kneeling behind him to rape him, but Lawrence. They hated each other's guts, and now Mark was in a vulnerable state. Why not take advantage of that?

He had always told himself that he would not beg his captors for anything, but when he saw the small tube, he couldn't stop the words rolling messily from his lips. 'P-Please don't...' he uttered. 'I... I have never... I'm... Don't...'

'You're a virgin, aren't you?' Lawrence inquired. 'You have never had a cock up your ass?'

The vulgar language was enough to make Mark gag internally, but he managed to keep a straight face as he nodded and muttered an affirmative. Lying wouldn't help him right now.

'Don't hurt him too much', John warned. 'I don't intend on using him, but I don't want you to damage him.'

'John, please', Mark whispered. 'Please don't let him... Don't let him... fuck me.' He had never used the word in such a literal context before.

'I believe that he might be onto something. Pride caused you to make missteps, and perhaps this will diminish the pride.' John moved to sit on the bathtub's rim. He crossed his legs and placed both of his hands upon his lap. Lawrence saw this as a gesture that he was allowed to do as he pleased. And that he would. 


	2. Loss Of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark had been so proud of the fact that he had never been dominated by another man, but now he was to succumb to one. One he hated.

Lawrence kneeled behind Mark and placed the lube on the floor for a moment to remove his leather gloves. Those he threw at John, who caught them with a graceful gesture. Then he proceeded to grab Mark under the armpits to haul him up.

'Don't fucking touch me!' Mark snarled as he kneeled up.

'You're at our mercy', Lawrence reminded him before pulling the man closer to himself. 'You're my little slut now, and if John wishes, then you're his too.'

'Please...' Mark pleaded, looking up at John. 'John... Make him stop...'

'Don't call him John anymore', Lawrence suddenly said, grabbing Mark by the neck from behind. 'A more suitable title for him is Master. Same goes for me, of course.' He then bent Mark forward so he had a good view of the man's ass. 'Doesn't he look good?' he then asked John.

'Yes', John replied. 'He looks lovely.'

'Let's see how he takes my cock', Lawrence then muttered, more to himself than to the people in the room with him. He twisted the cap of the tube off in its entirety and removed the small lid under. He didn't even bother to put the cap back on. Instead, he tossed it away, out of his own reach. He then put some lube on his fingers. With a cruel grin he started to push his first finger in. This was not the first time he had done this, and he was quite aware of the fact that decent prep was crucial, but he wasn't exactly fond of the man. He deserved a little more pain.

It didn't hurt too much, but Mark couldn't stop himself from moaning when Lawrence rammed his entire finger in to the knuckle.

'Oh look!' Lawrence chuckled. 'He whines like a little bitch.'

'Get it out of me', Mark demanded, placing one hand on the cold tiles to stabilize himself.

'I think I'd rather add a finger', Lawrence said, and without any further ado, he did as he said. He pushed a second finger in, and this time, Mark managed to remain silent. But he did clench his sphincter to push the invader out, to which Lawrence started to coo. 'Let me in, Mark. Let me in. Don't fight the inevitable.'

'No', Mark replied through gritted teeth.

'Don't make it too hard on yourself', John said. He stood straight and walked over to Mark to kneel before him, cupping his face. 'It's going to be alright if you just let Lawrence do what he wants. He won't hurt you if you just obey.'

Mark ignored every single voice in his head as he tried to relax. I would only hurt more if he decided to be stubborn now. He also tried to ignore the squelching sound his ass made as Lawrence plunged into him, twisting and scissoring.

'That's a good boy', Lawrence cooed before adding a third finger. 'That's it.'

Mark felt his cheeks burn with humiliation. He bowed his head and closed his eyes so he would not be confronted with his mentor's face as he was defiled by the one man he hated so passionately.

'I think you're ready', Lawrence suddenly said, and judging by the sound of a belt being loosened, Mark concluded that the moment was there. He was to lose his anal virginity to this man. He didn't even plead.

Lawrence lubed his cock half-heartedly before grabbing Mark by the hip with one hand. With the other, he guided his cock to Mark's poorly prepared hole. He took a deep breath to prepare him for that what was to come, and then he rammed his cock into Mark's tight heat.

Mark didn't even try to silence his scream of pain. Despite the fact that his eyes were closed, tears managed to bead up in them. When he opened up his eyes, tears blurred his sight. One blink and they were rolling down his cheeks. At least Lawrence gave him a few seconds to adjust to the enormous cock before he started to thrust.

'Please make him stop...' he whispered between soft moans of pain.

Lawrence had never been too patient, but now that virtue was nowhere to be found within him. He quickened his thrusts until his balls slammed loudly against Mark's. Through Mark's slightly parted lips, soft moans and sobs escaped. It was no use begging him to stop.

'You're doing great', John assured him as if speaking to a child in the dentist's chair. 'It won't last too long. Don't worry. It will be over before you know it.' John gently brushed away the tears on Mark's face with his thumbs. Mark managed a small smile, but then he groaned after a particularly hard thrust from behind.

'You're so tight', Lawrence grunted as his arms snaked around Mark's body. He started to fondle the man's chest, kneading the muscles hardhandedly. 'You have such pretty breasts... And such a tight little ass... Look at how your greedy ass sucks my cock in...'

Mark had never expected to hear those words coming out of Lawrence Gordon's mouth, and yet here he was, being pounded into by that very man. He had seen a few things in his lifetime, but he never understood how men could like having anything in their ass. And now he knew that he wouldn't ever get used to it - let alone like it.

A small jolt of pleasure ran through him as his prostate was brushed, but that was all he would get out if this experience.

'Almost there...' Lawrence announced. 'Almost there... Almost...' Seconds later, he exclaimed in ecstasy, thrusting through his orgasm lazily.

When he was done, Lawrence pulled out, but his cock was still rockhard. He needed more to get off on, and he knew exactly how to get that.

'Roll over', he ordered, pushing Mark onto his stomach. That order was obeyed with a small sigh. John returned to his earlier sitting position on the bathtub's rim to view the spectacle from there. He found, to his own surprise, that he enjoyed this. He actually felt bad about it.

'What are you going to do to me?' Mark asked as he rolled onto his back, revealing a half erection. His tears had stopped flowing, but he sure as fuck wasn't enjoying the situation.

'You're getting off on this, you fucking whore!' Lawrence snarled, grabbing Mark's cock. He started jerking it to a full erection. 'I knew you weren't as straight as you pretend to be.'

'Keep telling yourself that', Mark replied in a snarky tone of voice. 'You need to think that to get off, huh?'

'Of course not!' Lawrence snapped, slapping Mark in the face with his lubricated hand. 'You need a fucking cock in your ass to get off!'

'Oh please!' Mark rolled his eyes, but he quickly lost the attitude when Lawrence resumed jerking his cock. 'I don't need you', he managed to grit out.

'We'll see', Lawrence said. He bent over to replace his hand with his lips. He used that same hand to finger Mark's ass. 'Come on', he managed to say. 'Come for your Master.'

No matter how much Mark hated Lawrence, he couldn't stop his physical reaction to this treatment, and soon, he was gasping in pleasure. Only to have Lawrence stop.

'No, don't stop', Mark pleaded. 'Don't stop now.'

'Do you want me?' Lawrence asked, knowing very well what Mark would answer.

'Never', Mark replied without knowing why. Maybe that was the last remnant of his resistance trying to regain control, maybe it was his general stubbornness.

'Fine', Lawrence said, moving away from Mark's opened legs. 'If you don't need me, get off by yourself.' Lawrence demonstratively tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped them closed. He then went to retrieve the cap of the lube. When he had put it back in place, he headed for the door, hand reaching for the light switch to turn it off. At first, Mark laughed, but when John followed he began to get the idea that they were serious. John actually started to put on his cloak, but not before passing Lawrence his gloves.

'No, please!' Mark called out, setting aside his pride for once. 'Don't leave me.'

'Are you asking me to stay?' Lawrence teased.

'I'm asking you not to leave', Mark said.

'Ask me to stay', Lawrence replied. 'Ask me to stay, or the opposite will happen.'

It took Mark several seconds to decide, but when Lawrence reached for the light switch once more, the choice appeared to be quite easy to make.

'Will you stay with me, please?'

'Yes', Lawrence said. 'Yes, I will.' He walked over to Mark and kneeled between the man's open legs again. He continued where he had left off, not even bothering to take off his gloves before shoving his fingers into Mark's hungry hole. 'Beg for me', he whispered huskily before wrapping his lips around Mark's cock.

'Please...' Mark uttered eventually. 'Please let me... please let me cum...'

Although no verbal approval was given, Mark knew that he was permitted to have his orgasm. He took the opportunity, gasping in pleasure as his orgasm washed over him. 'Don't stop', he begged, fingers trembling as he tangled his fingers into Lawrence's hair, but the man disobeyed. He swallowed the large amount of cum that had been released from Mark's throbbing cock before moving up to kiss the man on the lips. He had intended for it to be a single peck on the lips, but it ended up being a wild, passionate one. He opened his lips and forced his tongue past Mark's lips.

For a moment, one might mistake the two for lovers, but then the moment ended. The look on Lawrence's face was that of a man deeply disgusted by that what he had just done. He scrambled to his feet and looked down upon his victim. 'You made me do that', he whispered before striding off to the door, turning off the lights and shoving the door shut behind John and himself.

Mark waited patiently for his sight to return to him before scooting over to the pipe Adam, or rather Adam's corpse was still leaning against. He pulled the chains aggressively, shouting in frustration when he realized that it was completely futile. After several minutes of pulling the chains, he decided to just lie down and try and get some sleep. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to fall asleep and to wake up in his bed, laughing at the terrible nightmare.

***

Footsteps indicated that someone was near. This person opened the door and switched on the light.

Mark looked up, intending to scold his captors the second he was able to look them in the eyes, but when he saw who was actually standing beside the light switch, he immediately changed his mind. The second his eyes met those of the woman standing there, his eyes watered with tears.

'Angelina!' he called out, getting up. He wanted to run towards her to wrap his arms around her, but the chains that bound his ankle to that fucking pipe prevented him from moving more than two steps. Luckily, Angelina ran up to him to hug and kiss him like she had done when he got his promotion.

'What happened to you?' she asked worriedly as she sat him down.

They spent the next few hours talking to each other, or well. Mark emptied his heart about everything that had been bothering him since her death, and Angelina tried her best to comfort him, hugging and kissing him lovingly. He couldn't help leaning into her touch, nuzzling her neck as he spoke about the rape.

But no matter how pleasant it was, there was a voice in the back of his head that had to remind him of the fact that this was just a dream. Angelina was not there.


	3. Sissy Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought that being raped was the worst thing that could happen, but Lawrence disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this crappy stuff.

Someone turned on the lights, and when Mark's eyes had adjusted to it, he saw John and Lawrence in the dooropening. John carried a white plastic bag with him, and Lawrence carried a medium sized pink bag with him. Despite his ever present hunger, Mark found that his attention was drawn to the mysterious bag.

'What is in there?' Mark asked, pointing to the pink bag. The thing reminded him of a lingerie store, and the idea didn't please him at all.

'You whine like a little bitch when I put my cock inside your little ass, even more so when I suck your cock.' Lawrence had to suppress a laugh before continuing. 'Because you behave like a little bitch, you might as well look the part.'

'What the fuck?' Mark replied.

'Mind your language, little lady', Lawrence warned, wagging a finger. 'We don't tolerate that kind of behavior.'

'Don't make me laugh!' Mark snarled as he got to his feet. His chains rattled as he did so. The sound was music to Lawrence's ears, a reminder of how he was successful in capturing and raping his enemy. 'What do you intend on doing to me?'

'Why don't you take a look for yourself?' Lawrence suggested invitingly. He paced over to Mark to pass the bag to him. Mark snatched the bag from Lawrence's gloved hands with one swift motion.

But the second his eyes fell upon that was inside, he wished that he had never noticed the thing in the first place. He stared dumbfounded at the bunch of feminine clothes and makeup.

'Don't drop it', Lawrence said before taking the bag from Mark's hands and putting it on the floor. He kneeled beside it and started to take out the items one by one. 'Here we have a pretty pink bra, lacy and sexy. And here is are the matching panties. We also got you a pretty black corset to make your waist look beautiful and thin. These heels are nice with the bra and panties. And to finish it off, we got you some makeup. Doesn't it look pretty, Marcy? Oh, I nearly forgot the breast protheses.'

Mark's eyes widened in shock, partially because of the items that had been laid out before him, but the worst thing was the name with which he was addressed.

'What did you call me?' he blurted out, his curiosity larger than his fear for the answer.

'Marcy', John replied before Lawrence had even parted his lips.

'What the fuck?' Mark stammered. 'You can't be serious?'

'Yes, I am. Lawrence brought up that it would be a nice way to change your... attitude. It is surely an entertaining one. The makeup would look good on you.'

'Also: "Mark" doesn't fit a little sissy bitch like you', Lawrence said, smiling serenely. 'It is time for you to accept what you are: my pretty sissy bitch.'

'Don't call me that', Mark snapped, his face red with embarrassment. He reserved the word "bitch" solely for the women he loathed, for the lowest of the lowest. He rarely used it in a conversation, and when he did it was usually paired with a slap to the face or some other form of aggression. And now he was to be identified as a bitch. Someone's property, even. 

He was lost in thought when he noticed that Lawrence was holding the lace bra up to his chest, looking judgmentally at it. 'I don't think we need the breast prothesis at all. I even think the bra might be a tad small...', he muttered. 'You have too big breasts.' Lawrence kneaded Mark's chest with his gloved hands as he continued to humiliate the man verbally. 'But I do think that the panties are going to fit. Your clit isn't too large.'

'No...' he managed to say, but he didn't get any further.

'Do we really have to do this every day?' Lawrence asked before retrieving a syringe from his coat pocket and slamming it into Mark's neck. Mark didn't even try to fight the drowsiness that overwhelmed him nearly immediately. He allowed it to creep upon himself, welcoming it like an old friend.

***

When one is unconscious, he doesn't notice time passing by. When he awoke several hours later, Mark was reminded of it. He found himself leaning against the bathtub's side. Something tight was wrapped around his waist. When he looked down, he saw that Lawrence and John had managed to get the corset on him. On his feet they had put the high heels.

But they had left. He did find a piece of paper beside himself. He recognized Lawrence's scribbly handwriting immediately. It was resting upon the pink lingerie. The makeup was beside it.

_I hope that you know how to get dressed up properly. We helped you get started, now all you have to do is finish it._

He didn't need any more information to know that he would be required to put on the lingerie set and the make-up. But before he even considered picking up the items on which the note had been resting, he scanned the room for camera's or other monitors. He found one in the furthest away corner.

'Fuck you, Lawrence!' he shouted at the unmoving camera. He reached behind himself to undo the laces of the corset that restricted his breathing, but then he realized that this could be his chance of escape. If he behaved well for a while, maybe they would consider his lesson learned. The laces were halfway into slipping loose when Mark changed his mind and tightened them again.

It took him a while to figure out the bra, but eventually he managed to get it on himself. The sight of it made him want to die of humiliation, but he resisted the urge to tear it away. Instead he mmoved on to the panties. He took a deep breath of preperation before putting on the panties. To his own disappointment, they looked quite good on him. And his cock formed but a small bulge in them.

Mark took his time analyzing the makeup. He reached for the eyeshadow and opened the case up. With his fingers, he applied some light pink eyeshadow to his eyelids. He couldn't see himself - he was quite thankful for that, even if only for the fear what the look would trigger within him - but he was quite sure that it looked crappy as fuck. He remembered how his sister would usually apply her makeup, but it was a long time ago since he actually saw her do that. Thus he had nothing to rely on other than vague memories. Angelina usually applied more shades of makeup on her eyes, but Mark didn't feel the need to be overly complicated, and he decided to just leave it as it was.

Next, Mark picked up the bright pink lipgloss and he started applying that too to the best of his abilities.

'Are you content now?' he asked the camera, showing off his look. He got up on his feet, wobbling on the high heels.

Several more minutes passed before Lawrence came walking in. This time, John was not with him.

'Where is John?' Mark wanted to know.

'None of your fucking business', Lawrence snarled before passing an A4 paper onto Mark. After delivering the paper, Lawrence immediately turned on his heels and left, considering to turn off the light, but then he realized that one cannot read without light. He left the light on, but he did close the door, despite the knowledge that the chain was too short to reach the door anyway.

The paper was a list of rules.

_1\. Marcy will show both Masters the utmost respect in every manner._

_2\. Marcy will address both Masters with the appropriate title, which is "Master"._

_3\. Marcy may address things he is struggling with, but he must remember to display a correct attitude._

_4\. Marcy will give thanks for all he is given, for these are privileges. This includes punishments._

_5\. Marcy has no right to privacy. Thus, complete and utter honesty is expected._

_6\. Marcy will not touch himself in any manner that may generate sexual pleasure unless he is ordered to do so._

_7\. Marcy will never piss upright. Men piss upright, Marcy doesn't. To relieve himself, he must sit upon the cold porcelain of the toilet bowl: he is unworthy of using a toilet the way a man would._

_8\. Whenever a Master enters or leaves, Marcy will kneel and kiss this Master's left foot._

_9\. Marcy will not make eye contact with either of his Masters. Preferably he will keep his head bowed and his eyes cast down._

_10._ _Marcy will make sure that his eye level remains beneath that of his Masters._

_11\. To receive pleasure, Marcy must earn it._

_12\. Violations of these rules will always be punished in a way that pleases the Masters._

'Fucking hell!' Mark snarled after reading them. 'Don't think that humiliating me is going to make you a better man in any way!' he then shouted at the closed door, as if he expected Lawrence to be on the other side of the door.

He sighed and sat down upon the bathtub's rim, looking down upon himself. It was as if the sight had started to settle in just now. Tears started to blur his eyes. He had been true to a corrupt system for years, and he had given them his mind and soul. He had hoped that it would pay off. But he should have known better: if there was anything he had learned from his years of police work, is that crimes payed off more often than not - and that he should have taken what was due to him. For some reason he chose to be honest, to be a good man. And yet he had ended up in here, humiliated and torn apart from the inside out.

He started pacing around for as far as his chains would allow him to, but he soon settled down. The intense feeling of hate towards his capturers left no room for any other emotion, not even for boredom.

His gaze trailed off to Adam's rotting corpse. He sat down where he had woken up and stared at the rotting flesh.

'How I wish I was you', he whispered to it. For a moment, he swore he could see it move, but he decided to ignore it, believing it to be a hallucination. He then crawled over to the corpse, and moved the man's head. One gaze was enough to make him look away. So this was what he would look like in a few years. Except he would be wearing pink lingerie and a corset instead of the relatively masculine clothing Adam was wearing.

Suddenly Mark had a tiny epiphany. What if he used those atrocious shoes (or anything at all) to smash his heels. Hadn't the other officer used something like that to get out of this very bathroom?

Mark quickly undid the strap of his left heel. He grabbed the shoe in such a way that he could start to slam the heel into his foot. He closed his eyes for a moment of mental preparation. Then he hit his own foot with the shoe. He had to clench his teeth to prevent himself from shouting in pain. But he would not be stopped. He slammed again and again until his foot was bleeding. Eventually he caused a small wound on the inside of his foot. But he still had a long way to go if he actually wanted to get out of that fucking bathroom.

Blood started to flow. He tried to wipe away the blood in order to see whether or not he could finish the job with his hands. He imagined tearing his heel off and, if need be, a toe or two. With his fingers, he felt how deep and how large the wound was. He hissed in pain when his fingers made contact with his damaged flesh. But he had to get out of here, with four toes on his foot, or with none, should fate decide that it was to be that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the rules in this chapter, I took rules from several sources. One of them is the list of "128 Slave Rules" by Jonathan Kay (also known as Master John and JK III). Another is the site femaleledrelationships.com.


	4. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence is not so happy. And when Mark decides to start a discussion about something as trivial as a name...

Mark didn't even do any effort to silence his cries of pain, despite the little voice in the back of his had that warned him that he should.

Hasty footsteps announced the return of his captor. Loud noise preceded the opening of the large, heavy door.

'I don't think so', Lawrence snarled, rushing to his prey with one hand in his inner pocket. Mark didn't even need to see what it was to know. It was undoubtedly a syringe with through which he was to find temporary peace. He quit trying to beat open his bloody foot. With a small smile he put the bloodied heel down and closed his eyes.

The soft groan he uttered when the syringe was plunged unceremoniously into his neck, was nearly one of pleasure.

***

When he woke up, he immediately noticed that the feminine clothing had been removed from his body. He himself had been laid on the floor, stomach and face on the cold tiles.

Upon waking up, he also noticed that John had decided to grace them with his presence. When he shot a gaze at his foot, he noticed that it was bandaged carefully.

'You truly like how brutality feels, don't you, Mark?' John asked when he noticed Mark looking at his foot. 'You even like it when you have to perform it upon yourself.'

'I don't, but I had to do something to get out of this fucking shithole', Mark replied angrily. 'You would've done the same.'

'No. I would've kept my dignity.' Like before, John had chosen to seat himself on the bathtub's rim. With a neutral facial expression, he uncrossed his legs, only to cross them the other way. 'You went all the way, doing whatever you needed to get out.'

'I hate to say it, but you're the person who forces people into unethical actions to save their own lives.' Mark sat up, noticing the disappearance of the cuff around his ankle.

'If you think that to be unethical, wait until you hear about the punishment Lawrence deemed... fit for the situation.' John cracked a smile as he saw Mark develop a fear for his upcoming punishment.

'Poor Marcy', Lawrence cooed softly as he undid his belt. 'Out of all people, I expected you to know the definition of the term "consequence".'

'Consequence?' Mark huffed angrily. 'For what? I did nothing wrong! I always followed your rules, no matter how ridiculous I thought them to be!'

'Ridiculous?' John echoed, blood boiling furiously on his inside. 'So this is who you are, Mark Hoffman? I bet you never agreed with any of my "ridiculous" rules, but you followed them so you could feel accomplished. After all, you were never discovered.'

No, John, I swear!' Mark immediately replied, kneeling before John. He adapted a penitent facial expression to go with it. 'Please forgive me', he whispered, lowering his head.

It was the first time for John to be presented with that particular request, and he was unsure how to act. Quite frankly, he had never stood before these crossroads.

'Yes', he uttered eventually, but it came out too slowly and uncertain for Mark to assured of forgiveness. But when John gently placed his hand on Mark's hair, it was enough to soothe the younger man.

'Lie down, Marcy', Lawrence ordered from behind. 'Lie down. Don't make me repeat myself, little lady.'

Mark turned around to see what he was to expect of this punishment, clenching his teeth to refrain from commenting on the degrading name. But the only thing that caught his attention was the enormous erection that caused Lawrence's trousers to strain.

'Are you seriously getting off on hurting me?! What kind of psycho are you? You blame me for being a beast, filled with near perverse cruelty, yet you are the one getting off when I suffer, you sadistic fucker! Don't think I am unaware of the fury with which you jerk yourself off when you're alone at night.'

'Whatever', Lawrence replied. 'At least I have a cock large enough to fuck someone.'

'And I don't?' Mark snarled angrily. 'Don't fucking fool yourself.'

Without warning, Lawrence started to shout, trembling with unjustifiable anger. Then he realized that he still had the belt in his hands.

'No, please', Mark pleaded when he realized what his punishment was going to be. 'I-I'm sorry.'

But it didn't matter: Lawrence was too angry to back down now. His pride had been damaged, and he was going to restore it, no matter what it took. With an energetic roar, he brought the belt down upon Mark's upper body. But not the "traditional" side. Instead, Mark had to deal with the cool metal of the belt's buckle. He brought his arms up instinctively to protect his face.

The scream that escaped Mark's lips upon being stricken, sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Lawrence's cock. Lawrence actually relished the sound, and he needed more of that.

Lawrence struck again and again. He kept going as long as the fancy struck him. Time and place stood still, or didn't they? Neither Mark nor Lawrence knew.

Lawrence started to laugh as he saw Mark squirm beneath his belt. But the laughter reduced quickly when he realized that they were both victims, as well as the one holding the torture device. Mark was dependent on Lawrence in the physical manner, but Lawrence was dependent on Mark in the mental manner. He needed the image of the man squirming fresh in his mind to be able to get off at all.

Several minutes later, Lawrence had finally exhausted himself enough to show Mark some mercy.

Mark was trembling. His skin had broken on many places, and although the blood didn't run down his body, it was speared across his chest and back.

The quiet sobs that Mark uttered were all Lawrence needed to reach his climax. A cruel smile curled his lips as he took out his cock. Five pumps later, his cock shot several ropes of thick cum onto Mark's broken body.

'Isn't Marcy beautiful?' Lawrence asked, satisfaction clear in his voice.

'Don't call me that', Mark replied in a small but determined voice that trembled even heavier than his body.

'Excuse me?' Lawrence hissed, leaning over to Mark. 'I fucking dare you to defy me again.'

'My name is Mark Hoffman', Mark replied, sitting up slowly. 'I will not have you address me by any other name. Degrading another is not going to make you any more of a man.'

'Nice try', Lawrence chuckled before striking Mark on his chest, causing yet another piece of skin to burst open. Despite the pain, Mark remained stoic and upright.

'I could say the same thing about that useless violence', Mark said coolly. 'That does not change the name with which I choose to identify myself.'

'I couldn't care less about how you "identify yourself". You aren't in charge of your own life any longer. I am your Master, an owner, even, if you will. And with that comes the freedom to assign you whatever name I deem appropriate. And should I decide to select a new name for you, then all you can do, is abide by that.'

'No matter how much you dislike the fact that my name is something I intend to keep, I will not be persuaded to change my mind.'

Another slap of the belt buckle caused Mark to exclaim in pain. In a moment of desperation, he shot a glance at John, who had not spoken for over five minutes. Mark found it to be quite odd, quite out of character.

'Your name is whatever I choose it to be, you fucking idiot', Lawrence spat. 'I chose it to be Marcy.'

'You're not letting this go, are you?' Mark said. 'Well, neither am I. My name is Mark Hoffman, and that it will remain.'

'You fucking fool', Lawrence hissed, raising his belt with a threatening look on his face.

'Strike me, then', Mark said with a triumphant smile on his face. 'If you truly need that to get off, then, by all means, go ahead.'

'I don't necessarily need you, but sure. I do get off on seeing you squirm.' A cruel smile curled his lips when he struck Mark again.

'The only person you're bothering with this, is yourself. Don't try to change that what is unchangeable.'

'Fuck you', Lawrence replied, striking once more. 'You're the one who's making his life unnecessarily hard. Just tell your owner your name.'

'Mark Hoffman', Mark said stubbornly.

'Not the correct answer', was all Lawrence said before raising the belt in the hopes that Mark would back off and change his mind.

He didn't.

Seconds later, another pained scream coursed through the moldy bathroom.

'Calm down, Lawrence', John suddenly said. 'Marcy is a stubborn one. It's no use.'

'But I will make him obey', Lawrence vowed angrily.

***

Mark lay on his side, fresh tears moistening his face. Partially dried blood caused his upper body to be covered in small patches of sticky crimson. On the openings of his skin, small bulbs of blood had welled up, like red tears of pain.

Despite the flow of tears, Mark didn't dare sob. Lawrence would reply only with additional violence.

But he hadn't given in. He was still Mark Hoffman, and he would never abandon the name.

'I'm coming back tomorrow', Lawrence warned as he put his belt back through the loops of his trousers. When he was done, he gently took John's arm to help him upright.

'I am capable of standing up by myself, thank you very much', John reminded him, not unkindly.

'At least I actually care about you. Can't say the same about our little lady.'

Together, they walked out. Lawrence took it upon himself to switch off the lights.

For a split second Mark rejoiced upon noticing that he was able to move about freely: his chains hadn't been re-attached to him. But he realized quite quickly that he couldn't get out by himself. He was in too much pain to even get up. He could barely move without whimpering in pain.

He waited patiently until he was absolutely sure that his "Masters" were out of earshot before he allowed himself to sob openly. As he did so, he curled up into a little, frightened ball.

The only good thing about this depressing darkness was that he didn't have to look at his own broken body. But he felt it nonetheless.

His mind decided to play yet another cruel trick on him. It decided to redirect his thoughts to Angelina.

_What would she think of me if she saw me like this? She would undoubtedly be disgusted. Would she be angry at me?_

For once, Mark was glad that his sister had died. He felt really bad about the thought, but he couldn't help thinking it.

Mark sat up to collect himself properly. Hadn't he always wanted Angelina to be proud of him? Yes, he had. And he wasn't going to give that up. Even now, in this compromising situation. He could literally hear Angelina's voice.

'Come on, Mark', she said sternly but lovingly. 'I'm not angry at you - of course not - but I can't stand seeing you like this. Come on, get out of here.'

'But I can't', Mark whispered. For a moment, he truly felt a presence. He looked around himself to see if she hadn't materialized somehow.

'You have to. For me.'

'Then get me out of here', Mark suggested. 'But you can't, because you're not here.'


	5. Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence is hellbent on punishing Mark for that act of rebellion. Only to have Mark misbehave again.

'I can't get you out, but you can get yourself out', Angelina said matter-of-factly. 'Just do as they ask, even if it is humiliating. As you said before: they will likely consider your lesson learned if you submit to them.'

'But I did nothing wrong!' Mark protested. 'Seth deserved what he got!'

'Don't speak like that! By that logic, you deserve to die as much as he did.' Angelina's voice started to fade as Mark started to sink away into peaceful slumber.

'Don't leave me', he pleaded.

'Just give them what they want', Angelina advised him before fading away completely.

'Yes...', Mark wheezed before falling asleep. 'I will give him what he wants... I will give him everything...'

***

'Rise and shine, sleeping beauty', Lawrence called from the dooropening. He switched on the light and walked in as if nothing had happened the day before. He was carrying the same lingerie bag as earlier, but Mark suspected that it would not carry the same items. Why would Lawrence do that?

'What's in there?' Mark asked. When he didn't receive an answer, he shouted. 'What the fuck is in there?!'

'Something to punish you with', Lawrence replied. John stood behind him, silent and unmoving. He didn't seem to agree, nor did he disagree with that with which Mark was to be punished. Maybe he didn't even know what Lawrence was planning.

'Bring it on. There is nothing you can do that will surprise me.' Mark sat up, ignoring the jolts of pain that coursed through his body as he did so.

'I think there is. There are many things that will surprise you. You just don't know about them.' Lawrence put the bag down and started to unpack, just like he had done with the feminine clothing.

Lawrence was right. Mark was surprised by the bag's content. First Lawrence took uit some adult diapers and some baby powder. Then followed a bib and a pacifier gag.

'What do you intend to do with those?' Mark snarled. 'Put them on John? I know that he is not the most independent person in the world, but -'

'Of course they don't go on him!' Lawrence spat. 'What a ridiculous idea! Also, the rules I gave you yesterday were quite clear on how you were to address both John and me.'

'Don't expect anything fancy, Lawrence', John said calmly. 'Especially not from him.'

'I don't expect anything fancy. I just want him to comply.'

'I won't', Mark replied. 'Not with this kind of shit.'

'Don't be too sure about that. I can and will make you obey my every order, no matter how long it takes. You are my property, and I have the right to treat you as such.'

Lawrence crouched beside Mark with a judgmental look on his face. Mark shot one quick gaze at John in the hopes that he would disagree to what Lawrence was plotting, but it was of no use. John wasn't going to help him.

'You need to lose a little fat, little sweetheart', Lawrence commented, fingers tracing Mark's belly. 'You're not too fat, but I think that you would benefit as well from having a better figure.'

'What do you think you're going to achieve by calling me fat?' Mark wanted to know.

Lawrence didn't answer that. Instead, he gestured to John to pass him a diaper and the baby powder. John appeared to be quite amused at the idea. After all: it was alright as long he wasn't humiliated himself.

'Now lay still', Lawrence commanded as he began to spread the diaper under Mark's backside. He then took the baby powder. He popped open the cap and put some of it on the palm of his hand. Without warning, he started to smear it on Mark's anal and genital area. Mark squirmed in uncomfortableness as he felt Lawrence's cold hand caress his skin.

'I haven't done this since Diana was a little girl...' Lawrence tossed over his shoulder. 'What a sweet little girl she was. She still is.'

'Yes...' John replied softly.

'Children are simultaneously the best and the worst experience a man can have, you know?' Lawrence wanted to say much more, but then he remembered Jill's miscarriage. He silenced. 'I'm sorry for bringing it up.'

'It's fine', John said. 'Just because I don't have children, doesn't mean that others may not enjoy theirs.'

'I do love my little girl', Lawrence said as he folded the diaper closed around Mark's hips. 'She is my everything.'

Mark didn't weigh in. He too had been childless, initially because he wanted to be undistracted in his work as a police detective, but also because he never found the right person to share that with. For once, he was truly grateful for that choice.

'Come on, little darling', Lawrence said, almost as if he was talking to his daughter. 'Sit up for Daddy.'

When Mark obeyed, Lawrence quickly placed the bib around his neck. It was a small, pink thing with baby items depicted on it.

'And now, the piece de resistance.' Yet another cruel smile curled Lawrence's lips as he held up the pacifier gag. Mark concluded immediately that the pacifier part had once belonged to Diana. He also made up his mind to not allow it entry.

'You said you wouldn't do that', John suddenly commented from the side. 'You complained that it would be too humiliating. You said you wanted to take the time.'

'Just sit back and enjoy the show', Lawrence replied calmly before turning to Mark. 'Open up for Daddy', he said while holding the gag up.

Mark refused with just a shake of the head. This was indeed too humiliating, too degrading to cope with.

'Come on, babygirl', Lawrence groaned as he lowered the gag. He put the gag on the floor for a moment to push open Mark's lips. Then he tried to pry open Mark's jaws. 'Come on, sweetheart. I'm trying to give you a little... gift.'

Suddenly an idea entered Mark's mind out of the blue. With the disgust written clearly across his face, he opened up for Lawrence to push the pacifier past his lips. But Lawrence did nothing of the sort. He even lowered his arms to frown at Mark.

'Are you plotting something? You are, aren't you? There's something in your mouth.'

'No, I swear!' Mark replied immediately, feigning the lost expression of a child caught lying. He knew immediately that Lawrence didn't believe him, and that was quite pleasing in this instance. 'You are free to check if you don't believe me.'

After a moment of contemplation, he hesitantly stuck an exploratory finger in Mark's oral cavity, feeling along the walls and roof. Only to have that very finger bitten down upon mercilessly.

'Fucking bastard!' Lawrence shouted, grabbing Mark's hair to pull the man away from himself.

It was a triumph, albeit a small one, to have fooled Lawrence Gordon, but Mark knew he would have to pay for that little bit of rebellion.

A small smile appeared on Mark's face when he noticed that he had broken Lawrence's skin. He hadn't necessarily meant to do that. He just wanted to scare him, and of course hurt him a little.

However, the triumph and satisfaction were short-lived. With a frustrated growl, Lawrence got up and headed for the door.

'Stay here', he tossed over his shoulder to John.

'Why did you do that?' John asked when he was sure Lawrence was out of earshot. 'If you wouldn't make such a fuss about everything, he would be so much nicer.'

'Look at me', Mark muttered, looking down upon himself. 'I have learned my lesson now. I don't need him to be nice. I need him to let me go.'

The entire room then filled with awkward silence, and it remained that way until Lawrence came back.

Mark laughed at the small band-aid that Lawrence had put on his injured finger, but he then frowned at the floss that Lawrence was also carrying with him.

'I realized that you don't need those little teeth of yours, princess.'

It took Mark a split second to realize what Lawrence intended to do with that floss.

'You're not pulling out my teeth', he said, calmly but fearfully.

'If I want to, I fucking will', Lawrence replied. 'You have nothing to say about me.'

'But I do have something to say about my own fucking body. And you're not touching it.' Mark placed a protective hand over his mouth, and he raised his other hand to keep a distance between Lawrence and himself. 'Don't you fucking dare to come near me.'

'Hold him', Lawrence snarled to John. And for once, John followed orders. With a surprising amount of strength, he plunged himself onto Mark, pushing him down on his back. He then proceeded to grab Mark's wrists and push the down onto the cold bathroom tiles.

'Get off of me!' Mark roared. 'Get your fucking hands off me!'

'Sh, little girl. I'm doing this so I don't have to hurt you in the future. I absolutely hate to hurt you, my precious.' That was a lie, of course. He did it solely to hurt Mark, and he wouldn't mind hurting him in the future. He forced Mark's jaw open to bind a piece of floss to one of Mark's upper front teeth.

'No!' Mark managed to plead. 'Don't do this to me.'

'Be quiet now', Lawrence whispered softly before pulling the string taut. 'Three, two, one.' He then gave a powerful jerk to the floss, but it wasn't enough to pull the tooth out. It was enough to make Mark shout in pain, tears springing to his eyes.

'Fuck', Mark hissed as his tongue darted out to probe at the now slightly loose tooth.

'That's not good enough', Lawrence immediately concluded. 'I'll have to pull harder.'

After a second of mental preparation, Lawrence gave another tug at the floss, but the tooth remained in place. It did hurt, however, as evidenced by Mark's pained scream. Lawrence liked hurting Mark, but he didn't want to spend five minutes for every tooth. He stood straight and put one foot on Mark's forehead. With an aggressive shout, he gave a powerful pull at the floss. Finally, the tooth shot out. Mark actually started to cry softly. A little bit of blood came out of that in which the tooth once rested.

'Fuck...' Mark sobbed with a shivering voice.

'We're not done yet', Lawrence assured him.

'Fuck you', Mark breathed.

'Bad girl', Lawrence replied, wagging a finger at Mark. He then lowered one side of the floss for John to catch. 'Tie that to the other upper front tooth. Tie it tightly.'

It took John too long for Lawrence's liking, but he refrained from commenting on it. Instead he focused on gathering enough strength in his arms to pull out the second tooth in one go. He counted down from three like he had before, and then he pulled. For a moment, they were unsure whether or not the tooth had already popped out, but seconds later, a soft clattering sound confirmed their thoughts. It rolled a little further, but then it remained still. Yet another bit of blood was gathered within the now empty socket.

Lawrence and John continued to pull out the two bottom front teeth as well, and the process was just as painful as Mark expected it to be. It hurt so fucking bad, but he tried not to cry out loud. It would only make them laugh at him - or well... It would undoubtedly make Lawrence laugh. John would just go on and on about how this was his lesson and everything.

'Are you done now?' John asked after the fourth tooth. 'I'm getting tired.'

Although Lawrence would've loved to pull out some more teeth - there was enough adrenaline in him to pull fifty more teeth - he understood. Mark had been struggling throughout the whole process, and John wasn't the most strong person, physically.


	6. An Unexpected Testride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is an observant man, and it doesn't fly past him how much Lawrence likes sticking his cock up Mark's backside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given a Dutch friend of mine permission to post a translated version of this story on her Wattpad account. So if you happen to come across it, don't send her hate. She has my permission to translate and post the story. I trust that she will do the best she can and that she won't abuse my trust.

'Poor thing', John said as he let go of Mark's wrists. He got up slowly before turning to Lawrence. 'This looks terrible. I think you need to pull out the other teeth as well. If you don't the other teeth may start to decay.'

Both watched as Mark curled up tearfully. He was crying softly behind the two hands he had placed over his mouth protectively. Nonetheless, Lawrence could recognize that he was speaking. Or well... he said one word. 'Fuck...', he breathed.

He didn't know why, but that roused a sudden flare of aggression in him. Lawrence decided to give in to that, and he kicked Mark in the side, causing him to roll over with a soft groan.

To his own dismay, he also noticed that the fabric of his expensive trousers had once again begun to strain around his crotch. He couldn't help it: seeing Mark like that made the blood rush to his cock, filling the rest of him with want and sadism-fueled lust.

He hated it with passion. Achieving orgasm at Mark Hoffman's expense was fun and exceptionally pleasurable, but it gave Mark a form of power nobody else had ever held over Lawrence. But from the second he knew what it was like to be inside of him, he knew orgasms would never be the same again. He needed a fresh image of a suffering Mark Hoffman to finish, even when with his wife. When having sex with her, he had to close his eyes and summon an image of Mark. But two days later, he needed more. He started to hear Mark's voice as he pounded into his wife. For now, it did the trick, but he knew that soon, he would need more.

The worst part: it was only four days ago that he had first laid eyes on the handsome police detective.

Despite the intense self-loathing of which he knew that it would undoubtedly keep him awake that night, he went to undo his trousers.

'Come here, princess', he cooed to Mark, gesturing gently that he wanted Mark to come closer.

'No', Mark replied, softly but without a trace of doubt. His hands were still protectively covering his mouth.

'Do I have to ask John to hold you down again?' Lawrence asked with a threateningly low voice. 'You don't want Daddy to be upset with you?'

'Stop calling yourself fucking Daddy!' Mark suddenly snapped, revealing his mouth and the ugly void the missing teeth left.

'My little darling...' Lawrence muttered soothingly as he approached Mark slowly. He felt like he was approaching an exceptionally shy prey. 'Daddy is so sorry for the pulling out of your teeth, but you misbehaved, and I had to discipline you. I had no choice.'

'You always had a choice!' Mark shouted angrily. 'You love hurting me. I don't know why, but you hate my fucking guts, and this is the perfect opportunity to hurt me without the fear of being punished for it.'

'Fuck it', Lawrence muttered before grabbing Mark by the face and taking his cock out. 'Open up for Daddy', he commanded, the friendliness gone like snow beneath the sun.

Without further ado, Lawrence shoved his large cock into Mark's still sore mouth.

'Come on, baby', he groaned. 'Take it all in. Make Daddy come.'

'Be careful not to knock out more teeth, Lawrence', John joked from the sideline, but Lawrence was too far gone to care. He continued to thrust energetically into Mark's mouth.

Around his cock, Mark gagged: his reflexes disliked the situation severely.

Luckily for him, it took Lawrence less than two minutes to reach his climax. But he hurt nonetheless.

A wave of thankfulness spread when Lawrence finally came, but Lawrence was nowhere near done. There was still dissatisfaction resting within him.

He tore away Mark's diaper and positioned the man on hands and knees.

Without further preparation, he plunged his cock into Mark's unprepared hole, tearing a scream from Mark's throat in the process.

It felt like coming home after a long and heavy journey. At last, he was at peace. This was what he imagined when in bed with Alison.

'You need to feel his tightness', Lawrence tossed over his shoulder to John, who had remained exactly where he was.

Despite his silence, John was visibly aroused. He, too, had grown an impressive erection. One he palmed absentmindedly as he watched his accomplice rape Mark.

Mark was in pain, but he pressed his lips together to remain silent. He already missed those front teeth, for they prevented any sound at all to escape.

This time, it took Lawrence a little longer to finish, but it couldn't be much longer than five minutes. For it, Mark was very thankful.

Near the end, the pain faded away to a faint dull pain.

During the time it took for Lawrence to come, John went no further than to palm his pulsing erection through his pants. Only when Lawrence had tucked his cock back into his pants, he noticed that John stood nearly pathetically at the sideline.

'Do you want to fuck him?' he asked as he placed one hand on Mark's lower back to keep him from scrambling away.

'No', John replied. 'I mean, I would, but I think that it could be considered... unethical.'

'Who would know, apart from me?' Lawrence asked.

'I would', Mark interfered as he moved to lie flat on his back. His prostate was hit several times during the sex, but it was not nearly enough to make him aroused.

After another moment of hesitation, John decided that he would like to fuck Mark as well. He wanted to know if he was truly as tight as Lawrence said he was.

'Turn around and position yourself on hands and knees', John commanded as he opened up his trousers. He watched amusedly as Mark scrambled to obey. He then moved to kneel behind him. He took out and lubed his cock with a nervous smile on his face. He had never done this before, and he didn't know what to expect.

Lawrence's eyes widened when he saw the length and largeness of John's erection. He didn't exactly expect his mentor to have a small cock, but he didn't expect this. Mark didn't fail to notice this small show of surprise on Lawrence's face, and he went to look behind him, but John prevented that.

'Get ready for the pain train', Lawrence chuckled. He gestured for John to make it quick, careful not to frighten Mark in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but please let me explain.
> 
> When I started this account, I promised myself that I would never put any story on hold because I don't want to let anyone down, but I realized that I have no other choice. There are a lot of things that I need to deal with in my private life, and I have the idea that it influences the quality of the stories I write. I don't want to post "bad" chapters when I know that I can do much better.
> 
> Because of my private issues, I have decided to take a small break from writing. Right now, I write every day, and yet I haven't posted in nearly a month. I find that I can't concentrate properly, and I think that you deserve better. I will be back in around a month. The next chapter will be up in five weeks. I am very sorry, but I think that this is the best thing to do at the moment. Some other stories have been discontinued because they weren't bringing in enough views/hits and likes/kudos.


End file.
